1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting fixture assemblies that define, in whole or in part, an internal space that is configured to house light bulbs and/or other electrical circuitry.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Some conventional lighting fixtures, such as drum lighting fixtures, include outer panels that define an internal space that houses light bulbs and/or other electrical circuitry. These lighting fixtures may combine both lighting with aesthetic functions. Recent trends in building design involve the use of decorative resin materials for the outer shades of some lighting fixtures. Lighting fixtures that include outer shades, which are made in whole or in part of a resin material, are particularly popular where certain structural, optical, and aesthetic characteristics are desired. These products also tend to be less expensive, in most applications, than products that use materials such as glass and the like.
Resin materials also tend to be more flexible in terms of manufacture and assembly because they can be relatively easily bent, molded, colored, shaped, cut, and otherwise modified in a variety of different ways. Decorative resins can also provide more flexibility in color, degree of texture, gauge, and impact resistance when compared with glass and other conventional materials. Additionally, decorative resins have a fairly wide utility since they may be formed to include a large variety of colors, images, interlayers, and shapes.
Unfortunately, some conventional lighting fixtures suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, supporting hardware in some conventional lighting fixtures is often too noticeable, unsightly, and/or does not provide an appropriate aesthetic for desired design environments. The unpleasant aesthetic of conventional mounting hardware is often magnified when used with translucent, transparent, or other outer panels that magnify texture, light, color, and form. For instance, the supporting hardware of some conventional lighting fixtures may be visible within or through the exterior surfaces of the conventional lighting fixtures. Such visible hardware can compromise the desired aesthetic effects of the lighting fixture.
Because the exterior panels of some conventional lighting fixtures include translucent materials, supporting hardware that is within the lighting fixture may cast shadows that are visible through the outer panels. These shadows may detract from the aesthetic qualities of the lighting fixture. This internal supporting hardware may show through gaps between adjacent exterior panels. Alternatively, this hardware may attach to, and extend through, a bottom panel of a light fixture, creating an undesirable look.
Similarly, joints between two or more external panels in conventional lighting fixtures may create shadows. These shadows may be especially noticeable between panels that are adjoined at different angles. For example, seams between a bottom panel and a side panel in a conventional lighting fixture shadows may create undesirable shadows. These shadows may further detract from the aesthetic qualities of the lighting fixture.
Consequently, improvements can be made over conventional lighting fixture assemblies.